Life In Fantasy
by Ash Leonhart
Summary: This story is about romance in our 12 yrs old time.....and lots more.......plz R & R....thank u.......u will not regret this...trust me....if u regretted....flame me......


Rse ****

Disclamier:Everything written here does not belong to me….they belong to themselves as they are real People….maybe except for some…………….( End of Disclaimer )

I am Gerald…..or Known as Ash_Leonhart.The Class I am writing about is 6A2,if I mention any other classes just forget it.Some of this is not in real life, and some name is changed to make this Fic better or to avoid embarrassment of some people.(but… the name Gerald is True)

The Songs Belongs To the romance Vcd ( Boys Be… )

****

Life in Fantasy

"Kaori, err… can you wait for me at the playground later at 1:15?" Makoto asked. "Sure" Kaori replied.

***Both Left the Classroom***

-----------------------------------------------

***Makoto reaches the canteen***

"Makoto, what took you so long" I asked. "Nah, nothing"Makoto replied while trying to avoid my stare. "OH Yeah,This Freak (Makoto) is hiding something from me" I thought.

***Makoto and Kaori Meets at the playground at 1:15*** 

"Kaori will you play the flute for me?"Makoto asked."Okay"Kaori Replied.

***Makoto hands a flute and some notes to Kaori***

Makoto begins to sing as he played his guitar while Kaori played her flute.

(The song is taken from Boys be… as mentioned above.)

Gerald known as Ash_leonhart is giving all the credit to Boys Be… song composer and the song might have been edited a little by me, So please bear with it.

Why?

Why do I feel depressed and unhappy?

Girl My Girl

I have so much to tell you

When things don't go your way

Maybe there are many

Unhappiness at the moment

Tomorrow there will be

A different breeze

Let's open our hearts today

And face whatever there is

If things cannot be helped

Don't blame yourself

We will be just fine

As Soon as he finished singing, he walked to Kaori and hugged her.

"Kaori, I Love You"Makoto whispered in Kaori's ears. "Me too,I am only acting that I don't like you"Kaori replied.Kaori pulled Makoto and kissed him for about 5 seconds before releasing him. "Kaori, the Flute is for you,I wish you treasure it" Makoto told her. " Gee..Thanks Makoto"Kaori replied

****

*MAkoto started Blushing*

Kaori picked up her bag and ran off with happy moods.

Life in Fantasy

"Yeah!! , I have won those people in Daytona 2." Makoto shouted.

****

*Kaori Runs to Makoto and Hugs him*

"Brrr……"Kaori shivered. "Here" Makoto said as he hands his jacket to Kaori, but Kaori refused the jacket. "Makoto, will you hug me on the way to your house as to keep me warm???"Kaori asked. 

"Sure" Makoto Answered.

As they walked, with one if the Makoto's arm over Serene's shoulder.

****

*Makoto's hands felt something*

Suddenly,MaKoto's face became red with embarrassment."OPPS!!!" Makoto said. "Never mindMakoto,I am already committed to you."Kaori repiled.Actually what happened was that Steven touched something that should not be touched at all.

"Kaori make yourself at home while I whip up some dishes for lunch."Makoto said. "Sure"Kaori shouted from upstairs.As he finished cooking the dishes,he went up to his room to get a bath and get into something smart looking.

****

*Makoto opens the door to his room*

"EEK..!!!!!" Kaori screamed as she saw the door opening. On the outside,Steven thought that Serene saw something she didn't like or scared of.He didn't exactly know what happened,and he rushed in,trying to be the hero.To His Horror,he saw Serene naked,seeing this,he turned around and ran out or the room while he shouted, "I am Sorry Kaori. By the way, your lunch is cooked, you may come down and eat it anytime you want to."

As he went to the second room also containing his clothes and has a bathroom,he took a bath and went down after combing his hair.As he reached the kitchen.What he saw was a beauty sitting there while eating. Kaori had taken a bath and put on some makeup as well as earrings.

"Makoto ,I forgive you for doing that because I know you are concerned about me."Serene said.

***Makoto gave out a relived sigh***

"Let's go out, I have some surprises for you." Makoto said. "Sure"Kaori replied.Makoto opened the door of his car and asked Kaori to hop on. "Well, this is the first surprise,I just got my driving license last week and I bought this car with the money given to me from my parents in England, and they are lawyers who work with the government, and earns endless supply of money.

****

*Makoto drove the car to the Avermax Theater*

"Let's go any watch ( Final Fantasy, The Love Within )" Kaori said. " Okay " Steven replied, and went off to buy the snacks and tickets while Serene waited for him.

"Makoto, that story was so touching"Kaori exclaimed " I Agree"Makoto replied. " Now let's go to the Xinghua EverFresh Restaurant.

****

*Makoto drove to Xinghua EverFresh Restaurant*

"Hmm…get us 2 sets of grilled Chicken chops with 2 cups of orange juice." Serene ordered. "Is that all??"the waiter asked? "Yes" Kaori replied.

****

*Finishing their dinner, Makoto drove Kaori home*

On the way to Kaori's house,Makoto stopped the car and proposed to Kaori. "Kaori, can you please honestly answer me?" Makoto asked. "Okay" Kaori replied."Kaori do you love me??"Makoto asked.Kaori, eventhough in the state of shock replied "Yes" Makoto kissed Kaori Passionately,but Kaori didn't reject him, instead, she encouraged him.They kissed from a second to a minute, until the Oxygen inside both of them is used up before stopping.

****

*Makoto Drove Kaori home*

Upon reaching home, she went into her room and collasped on the bed,thinking about Makoto's proposal, but before soon,she went into a Slumber.

****

*Makoto Reached Home*

He reached home at about 11:00pm, he went to his room and soon fell into sweet dreams.

Will Both of them Get married ???

Will There be a humor part in this story??

You will have to read and find Out

This story is written by Matthew, Mario (hiromon),Chee jian and Me (Gerald) or known as (Ash_Leonhart )


End file.
